1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bow press. More specifically, the invention relates to cam accessible portable bow press that allows a user to easily string a bow or perform maintenance on the bow's cams.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Without a bow press, it can be extremely difficult to string a bow and, once the bow is strung, to perform maintenance on the bow's cams without unstringing the bow. Until now, a user would have to trade the full functionality of a large, semi-stationary bow press with the ease and transportability of a portable bow press. Additionally, most portable bow presses interfere with access to a bow's cams from the sides when the bow press is engaged.